Recently, demands are increasing for automation and higher performances of machine tools. In order to realize automation, automatic changer apparatuses are proposed such as an automatic tool changer (ATC) which automatically changes tools, and an automatic palette changer (APC) which automatically changes a palette on which a workpiece is mounted. In addition, peripheral apparatuses such as a workpiece supply apparatus such as a loader and a bar feeder are also widely known. In order to realize higher performance, an in-machine measurement and an intelligent system using sensors are also employed.
Further, in order to automate or improve performance of machine tools, in some cases, use of a robot is proposed. For example, JP 2010-36285 A discloses a technique in which a robot provided outside of the machine tool is used, to execute attachment and detachment of the workpiece to and from the machine tool. JP 2010-64158 A discloses a technique in which an articulated robot which travels on a gantry rail attached on an upper part of the machine tool is provided, and the transport of the workpiece or the like among a plurality of machine tools is executed by the articulated robot. JP H5-301141 A and JP H5-301142 A disclose a transporting tool of a workpiece which transports the workpiece by an open/close operation of a grip unit. The transporting tool has an arm shape, and is attached to a body function box. The body function box is also provided at a right side of a spindle head which supports a spindle. The transporting tool can pivot about an axis approximately orthogonal to a long axis of the spindle. The transporting tool can change, by the pivoting movement, between a state in which the arm is approximately horizontal and a state in which the arm is approximately vertical.
With the technique of the related art, however, as a principle, one robot has only one end effector. Because of this, when two or more different works are desired to be done, for example, sensing and article gripping, a plurality of robots must be provided. However, when a plurality of robots are provided, other problems arise such as an increase in the cost and size of the machine tool.
An advantage of the present disclosure lies in the provision of a machine tool that can execute various works while suppressing increase in cost and size.